Light fixtures creating various effects are getting more and more used in the entertainment industry in order to create various light effects and mood lighting in connection with live shows, TV shows, sport events and/or as a part on architectural installation.
Typically entertainment light fixtures create a light beam having a beam width and a divergence and can for instance be wash/flood fixtures creating a relatively wide light beam with a uniform light distribution or it can be profile fixtures adapted to project an image onto a target surface. Light effects created by rotating various types of beam modifiers such as GOBOs, prisms and frost filters with rotational point around the central axis of the light beam are widely known in the art of entertainment lighting. Animation effects where an animation like light effect is created by rotating effect wheel around a rotational point outside the light beam is also known. Framing systems where a number of framing blades can be moved in and out of the light beam are known. Most entertainment light fixtures comprise thus the same type of beam modifiers and create thus the same type of light effects.
WO2007/098764 discloses a lens system comprising at least one lens, which lens system primarily applies for use in a light assembly comprising at least one light source, which generates a beam of light into light forming means and further through a front lens. The lens system comprises at least one supplementary optical component, which supplementary optical component is moved in or out of the light beam by first actuating means, which first actuating means is moving the supplementary optical component in a rotating movement around a rotation axis from a first position outside the light beam into a second position in the light beam, which rotation axis has a direction mostly perpendicular to the light beam.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,971,770 discloses a lighting apparatus including an effect wheel which is mounted on a rotation mechanism. The rotation mechanism is mounted on a mechanism which moves the effect wheel from a position outside of the light path to a position in which the effect wheel intersects the light path to provide a continuous wheel effect. The translation mechanism can move the effect wheel between positions in which the effect wheel crosses the light path in a horizontal direction and in a vertical direction, respectively. The apparatus allows a continuous wheel effect to be added to a multi-purpose luminaire and also allows the direction of travel of the continuous wheel effect across the illuminated field to be continuously varied.
WO9636834, WO03023513, WO07134609, disclose framing systems according to prior art where a number of shutter blades surrounds the light beam and can be moved in and out of the light beam by a number of actuators.
EP 1 516 14 discloses an apparatus for shaping a light beam in a lighting device, comprising a planar occluding element arranged in a plane generally orthogonal to the axis of the light beam and a support disc disposed parallel to the occluding element, wherein the occluding element is rotatably mounted on the support disc for rotation about a first axis, parallel to the axis of the light beam and movable in a path offset from the axis of the light beam and wherein the support disc is rotatable about the axis of the light beam to move the first axis in a circular orbit about the axis of the light beam.
Light designers want as many effects as possible in a lighting apparatus as these results in many effect options when creating light shows. However it is difficult to provide lighting apparatus with many effects as each kind of effect take up space in the lighting apparatus. Especially it is difficult to provide many light effects in projecting light devices as the light forming element need to be positioned in a focal point of the optical system, and typical optical systems are only capable of focusing in a very limited area. It is thus not possible to provide light apparatus with both an effect wheel as disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 6,971,770 and a framing system as disclosed by WO9636834, WO03023513 or WO07134609. Further light designers often want to create special and spectacular shows and there is thus a need for new light effects.